thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Leafs TV
Leafs TV is a Canadian English language Category B regional specialty channel owned by Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Ltd. Leafs TV broadcasts programming related to the Toronto Maple Leafs and its American Hockey League affiliate, the Toronto Marlies. Leafs TV is only available within the Toronto Maple Leafs' "home market" of Ontario, Canada, excluding the Ottawa Valley (which is in the home market of the Ottawa Senators). History In November of 2000, MLSE (Maple Leaf Sports and Entertainment), was granted approval by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) to launch a television channel called Maple Leaf Channel, described as "a regional English-language Category 2 specialty television service devoted to the Toronto Maple Leafs. Programming was to include historical events, profiles of players, panel and call-in shows, classic Toronto Maple Leaf hockey games, interviews with Maple Leaf players, coaches and management, statistics, insights and analysis of the current hockey scene from a Maple Leaf perspective, and information as to the purchase of merchandise, tickets and collectibles. There was also to be a small amount of programming related to general hockey matters, including minor hockey league hockey and hockey instruction. The channel was launched on September 7, 2001 as Leafs TV. The channel was valued at $19 million on behalf of the CRTC in 2012. Programming The programming on Leafs TV includes re-airings of recent and past games (both in entirety, and edited), pre- and post-game shows, biographies of players and other personalities and other related programming. Prior to the 2014–15 NHL season, the Toronto Maple Leafs retained a small number of regional telecasts for broadcast on Leafs TV, typically around 12 games per season. As of the 2014–15 NHL season, Leafs TV no longer air any Leafs games live; all regional games not part of Rogers' national package now air regionally on either Sportsnet Ontario or TSN4. The channel broadcast the 2014 Calder Cup Finals Texas Stars (Dallas Stars AHL team) vs St. John's Ice Caps (Winnipeg Jets AHL team) which the simulcast aired in the U.S. on the NHL Network. * #TMLtalk Gameday Skate: A two-hour live show during the Leafs morning skate. Includes analysis, live Coach and Player interviews, coverage of the Visitor's morning skate and an update on Leaf prospects. *Molson Leafs Nation Pre-Game: Gate 5 Live from Gate 5 Studio at the Air Canada Centre during home games, the Leafs TV pre-game show provides analysis, interviews and in-depth discussion. *Leafs Nation Post Game: Airing after every Leaf game, Gate 5 Live from Gate 5 Studio at the Air Canada Centre after home games, the Leafs TV post-game show provides in-depth discussions, expert analysis, interviews, high-lights and exclusive full post-game media conference. *Marlies Hockey: Regular season games and playoff games. *Game in an Hour: A one-hour capsule of a Toronto Maple Leafs game. *Marlies Game in an Hour: A one-hour capsule of a Toronto Marlies game. *Leafs Today: A daily Toronto Maple Leafs-themed talk show involving players, coaches and members of the media. *Molson Canadian Classics: Games from Toronto Maple Leafs' history are viewed and analyzed by a guest who has first hand knowledge of the team at that time. *Marlies This Week: A look back on the Toronto Marlies’ from the week with highlights, interviews and statistics. *Behind the Draft: Every year Leafs TV takes you behind the scenes of the NHL Entry Draft by following the General Manager, Scouts and the players drafted by the team. Leafs TV HD In November of 2006 Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Ltd. launched an HD simulcast of Leafs TV. Originally, the channel was only available during live Maple Leafs' games that broadcast in HD; however, in June of 2011, the channel began broadcasting on a full-time basis. Despite being a full-time feed, Leafs TV's pregames, post-games and live Leafs are only carried on satellite providers such as Bell TV and Shaw Direct. Leafs TV Hosts *Paul Hendrick: Maple Leafs sideline reporter *Bob McGill: Former Leafs Defenceman and current Leafs TV reporter *Joe Bowen: Toronto Maple Leafs play-by-play voice *Greg Millen: Toronto Maple Leafs colour analyst *Brooke Pashley: Interactive Host *Jon Abbott: Toronto Marlies play-by-play voice *Danielle Emmanuel: Toronto Maple Leafs sideline reporter (2014-15) Analysts *Mark Osborne: Toronto Maple Leafs analyst *Bob McGill: Toronto Maple Leafs analyst and Toronto Marlies colour analyst *Joe Bowen: Toronto Maple Leafs play-by-play voice *Greg Millen: Toronto Maple Leafs colour analyst *Harry Neale: Toronto Maple Leafs analyst Category:Television Category:Toronto Maple Leafs